Obsecion Fatal
by PaolaHigurashi
Summary: Harry y Draco sufren un reencuentro inesperado que los une a ambos y que experimentes cosas distintas
1. Chapter 2

Cap2

Se reunieron algunas de las personas que los acompañaban en el bar alrededor de el desmayado, un hombre de se ofreció a llevarlos asta la casa de Harry, con Draco aun desmayado se dirigieron a una pequeña cabaña a solo 10 minutos de donde se encontraban, se hicieron las 11:00 de la noche y el joven aun nada que despertaba, Harry no estaba preocupado, había comprado unos medicamentos de camino a su casa que lo ayudarian mucho.

Llevaron cargando al rubio asta un cómodo sofá que se encontraba en la sala, el hombre se despidió, y quedaron solo Harry y Draco, en ese momento Harry observo su rostro ahora tranquilo como si se tratara de un ángel, sus mejillas rojizas se colorearon mas al acercarse a el y tocar con sus dedos los delicados y rosados labios de Draco..

-Será que ahora este q una ves fue mi enemigo podré estar amándolo? Que es esto que siento? y porque por el.. Por que Draco Malfoy, el ser que me izo tan dura la vida en Hogarts los años que estudie ahí.-dijo Harry para si mismo.

Paso sus delicados dedos por el rubio cabello de aquel ángel..en ese momento Draco se despertó y al verlo tan cerca se quedo inmóvil, Harry al ver que el rubio había despertado se sonrojo por un instante y se separo.

- um! Bueno… dijo aclarando la garganta el moreno.- por aquí esta el lugar donde te podrás quedar. Dijo señalando un sofá-cama ubicado en el mismo salon y Aprovecho huidizo para cambiar el tema

- Ush! Que dolor de cabeza!. Dijo Draco frotando su cabeza y sus ahora despeinados cabellos. – Donde estoy! Acaso me trajiste a tu casa Potter!

- Era eso o dejarte tirado en ese inmundo bar, se mas agradecido!. Dijo Harry en tono de reproche

-Ja! Nadie te pidió que me cuidaras, además yo estoy bien! Puedo valerme por mi mismo. Dijo el rubio reincorporándose y ocultando su malestar

-Se ve que no has cambiado en NADA Malfoy!.Termino con esta oración y se dijo para si mismo: -es verdad … nadie me lo pidió.. Pero… me nació hacerlo…

-Además te desmayaste, si quieres sube a mi cuarto ahí encontraras unas medicinas que compre camino a casa. Dijo el ojiverde dejando a Draco hablando solo en el salon y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Esa noche, el ojiverde y el rubio no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra excepto ocasionalmente Harry le hablaba para decirle donde podía encontrar ciertas cosas.

El rubio paso la noche solo en el salon aun refunfuñando por tener que estar en la casa de "Potter", se acostó en el sofá-cama cubierto por una espesa cobija que lo cubría del frío. Apenas apoyo su cabeza en la almohada cayo en un sueño profundo por el cansancio que le dio ese encuentro y también las pastillas que se había tomado ya empezaban a hacer efecto.

Pasada la media noche, se encendió una luz en la cocina, la luz despertó al rubio que al abrir los ojos adivino que provenía de la nevera, la persona que la había abierto era Harry ahora en unos boxers grises ajustados a su cuerpo, Draco abrió los ojos aun mas al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de Harry sacando una botella de agua de la nevera, su cuerpo ya había cambiado desde esos días de niños en Hogarts, ahora su cara se había desarrollado y vuelto de expresión mas fuerte y varonil, tenia un bronceado delicado por toda su piel, brazos fuertes y bien desarrollados, aunque no muy pronunciados y un abdomen perfecto (con cuadritos )

Harry destapo la botella de agua y comenzó a beberla, una solitaria gota de agua rodó desde sus labios, de su boca, como deleitándose con su cuerpo, paso por su cuello, su fuerte pecho, hasta la línea de sus boxers, Draco miro con deseo ese cuerpo caliente siendo refrescado por el agua y sintió cierto calor dentro de si que lo izo temblar. En ese momento Harry volteo y el rubio cerró los ojos al instante para hacerse el dormido y que no lo descubriesen.

Harry subió las escaleras a su habitación sumido en sus propios pensamientos, inconsciente que unos ojos grises lo observaban desde atrás y se lo comían con la mirada.

En los pensamientos de Harry rondaban aquellos extraños sueños que lo habían echo despertar a media noche. Dio un bostezo y dijo:

-no puede ser nada importante.. Solo se trata de un sueño. dijo convenciéndose a si mismo.

Llego a su habitación y dando el último trago a la botella de agua se acostó y se quedo dormido de nuevo y empezó a soñar…

En su sueño el entraba a una habitación amplia y obscura que solo tenia en su interior una cama alumbrada por la luz de unas cuantas velas blancas. Era una cama grande, con 4 almohadones, la cubrían sabanas de seda color vinotinto y el piso era de una suave alfombra que se deslizaba entre sus dedos de los pies. La cama estaba desarreglada, como si en ella hubiese estado alguien… una silueta se dibujaba debajo de aquellas delicadas sabanas vinotinto y sobre ella pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas. El se acercaba y cuidadosamente pasaba los dedos por la espalda de aquella silueta asta llegar hasta abajo se acercaba y daba un dulce beso en los labios a la persona posada en la cama … en eso escucha un BEP BEP BEP! Y se despierta..

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Condenado despertador, al fin apunto de conocer que significaba ese sueño y quien era y viene y me despierta! .. con un suspiro se tapa una ves mas los ojos con la almohada como para volver a dormir y se levanta para vestirse y bajar.


	2. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic.. ya depsues de haber leido tanto me digne a escribir uno! espero que les guste seguiere actualizando los caps. casi cada semana! espero que les guste! denme sus opiniones!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap1

Corrían las 6 de la tarde aproximadamente, mientras entre las gotas de lluvia se deslizaba una sombra, que con rapidez corría de techo en techo hasta llegar a un pequeño bar en la esquina de la Av. 303 y 304. Era temprano, pero las espesas nubes aparentaban las 10:00 de la noche.

Una voz que se oía simpática pero a la vez seria salio de aquella sombra ahora iluminada por las lámparas de aceite.

- Un trago de ron, por favor. Dijo aquel muchacho serio. Su tez era blanca pero a la ves de un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, sus ojos eran como 2 esmeraldas ocultas tras 2 espejuelos y su cabello era negro y lasio, aquel joven media unos 1.80 de estatura aproximadamente.

Mientras el ojiverde disfrutaba su café, vio salir de una habitación oculta, una cara conocida; el trago de Ron al verlo paso por su garganta como un soplido y sus ojos casi se salían de su cara, se paro y con el mismo impulso dio un grito:

- Malfoy! Que haces aquí!. Dijo el alto muchacho.

Respondiendo a este llamado voltio esta persona.Era un chico apuesto, con cabellos dorados que brillaban así fuera tras esa luz tenue, ojos grises tan bellos que te podías perder en ellos, alrededor de la estatura del primero y su expresión era de cierta altanería, como la de un niño que te invitaba a hacer una travesura…

Po-po-Potter! . dijo sorprendido y tartamudeando.-Que haces aquí?

Yo? Solo buscaba un refugio para pasar la tormenta y algo para beber.. pero… vaya! Tanto tiempo sin verte!. Explico el ojiverde ya habiendo bajado el tono de su voz y con mas calma

Ja! Hubiese preferido evitar tener este encuentro. Dijo el Rubio tratando de ocultar su asombro.

Esa noche charlaron hasta tarde recordando viejos tiempos en hogarts, que en aquel entonces era su escuela, pero ahora eran dos jóvenes de 18 años, cada uno por su lado.

Harry Potter, por sus altas calificaciones lo trataba bien la vida, vivía en una casa cerca del campo y tenia un trabajo productivo bueno mas o menos porque ni carro tenia y Draco Malfoy, quien sabe… según las suposiciones de Harry se creería que trabajaba en aquel bar quien sabe haciendo que.

Pero Malfoy.. que haces aquí? En este pueblo… yo te hacia siguiendo el negocio de tu padre, con los desgraciados Mortifagos. Dijo en cierto tono de enfado el ojiverde.

No. Tú deberías saber bien que yo renuncie a eso hace mucho. A estas alturas de mi vida sobrevivo como puedo y no necesito compasión tuya ni de nadie

Pero donde estas viviendo? Dijo esta ves con tono de preocupación.

Ahora al rubio se le veía una cara de asco, en sus pensamientos rondaba: que se cree el desgraciado potter, ahora compadeciéndome, que planeara, que querrá conmigo, ya yo le dije que no estoy mas con los mortifagos y además no necesito de su caridad..

Eso no es de tu incumbencia Potter…

Vamos te invito a mi casa! A pasar esta noche ya que no se si tengas donde quedarte.. Dijo el moreno.

Te he dicho que no necesito de tu caridad!. Al mismo tiempo que el Rubio dijo esto se paro de un brinco y con sus hermosos ojos grises ahora llenos de ira. Con la misma se cayó desmayado. En un momento Harry estuvo a su lado levantándole y agitándole para que recobrara el conocimiento, pero nada que despertaba. En uno de esos movimientos que izo Harry, quedo al descubierto el pálido y delicado pecho de Draco

Con razón se desmayo esta muy flaco... incluso para el. Pensó Harry.

Y era la verdad, se notaban sus costillas, como si aquel muchacho hace mucho tiempo no hubiera probado alimento. Pero Harry al verlo tan vulnerable e indefenso sintió deseos de acariciarlo, de rozar sus dedos con ese hermoso pecho y abrazarlo, al instante de pensar esto Harry sacudió la cabeza y se repitió a si mismo: no, en q estoy pensando.


End file.
